George Lopez: Road to Professional League
by LaMuertaNegras7
Summary: What would happen if Max continued on Boxing and decide to take his boxing skills to bigger heights and does some Mix Martial Art.
1. Chapter 1

I found this story from a long time ago and I decided to edit it and post it for the hell of it. I wrote this story when I was a freshman in High School, so I was surprised I found this story.

I decided to make this Fanfiction after watching "The Art of Boxing". After watching the episode, I began to think what would happen if Max continued on Boxing and decide to take his boxing skills to bigger heights and does some Mix Martial Art. I made this story where Max goes to the gym to practice his craft in order to relief stress from School. Right now he's 18yrs old and due to his dyslexia, he got held back once and he's currently a Senior. Max's appearance is the still the same with his short shaggy hair except his muscles have gotten bigger because of training for years and he took off his braces. Max did wrestling for the school his Junior year until he quit to focus on his studies.

 _Chapter 1_

Max is walking with his duffle bag from School to the UFC Gym. Max had fail a test in History and decided to get some anger out and since he was gonna be at the Gym, he figured he train to get ready for his upcoming ranked #1 match this Saturday. Max got to the Gym and went to the changing room to get into his ring gear. Max came out with a Black sleeveless underarmor shirt, Black boxing gloves, White Shorts with blue outlines and black ankle wraps and went to a punching bag and started to punch it. 30mins later, Max was lifting some weight and then his friend, Christopher came by.

"Hey Max. How did your test go?"

"Not so good, I failed my test. My Dad is gonna kill me when he finds out I failed my test again." replied Max.

"Well looks like you need something to hit, so let's go to the ring and get some of your frustration out. What do you say?" said Christopher.

Max nodded and followed Christopher to an empty ring. Once they got there, Max and Christopher took off their shirts and put on their sparring helmets and got into their stance. Both trade blow for blow and Max was starting to lose and got hit in the face, which knocked him down but he managed to regain himself before he hit the ground. Max managed to jump back up and swing with a powerful right hook and it connected to Christopher's face and he fell down.

"Nice one. You managed to hit me pretty good." said Christopher as he was getting up.

Max took off his helmet and helped his friend get back up to his feet. Afterwards, Max heard his phone go off because he set an alarm so when it goes off, it would be a sign for him to go home.

"Well I need to go. See you soon." and with that, Max grabbed his stuff and left to his house.

Max got to his house and he entered the living room. Once he entered the living room, his Dad stood up from the couch with an angry look on his face.

"Hey Dad." said Max.

"Come and sit down son." Max sat down with his father looking down at him.

"So how do you think you did on your test?" said George.

"I think I did good."

"Really?! Well I got a call from your teacher and he told me that you failed your test and you are more than likely to fail his class."

Max looked down with disappointment.

"Look Max, I know High School is tough and you have been struggling for a while now."

"Yeah I know, but I got my #1 contenders match coming up soon and I've been occupied lately knowing that I can go for the belt soon."

"I know Max that you are doing this because it helps reduce your stress and you want to compete for professional league soon, but you need to focus on school as well. You are only at the gym for 2hrs or so and you go right after school, so you have plenty of time to come home and study."

"I know, but knowing that I would be able to fight for the title soon and it's starting to stress me out because I need to practice more and if I don't, I might lose and then I would go back down to the bottom."

"I know you can do it, but you need to make time to study for your classes. You got held back once because you were focusing on wrestling more and when you quit, you were still behind and failed. You are on the verge of failing again and I don't want that to happen to you again."

"I know and I promise I will make time for school after practice. Starting tomorrow because I'm tired and I need my rest for school in the morning."

"Ok take a shower first."

Max went upstairs, took a shower, and went to bed after a long day of school and training. Max woke up to get ready for school and headed out on his skateboard. Max got to school a little late, but he arrived before the teacher did and went straight to his seat in the second row from the back. As Max was getting his notebook out, Christopher entered the room and went to sit next to Max.

"Hey Max."

"Hey Chris."

"Have you heard that Frankie Edgar is coming to town this Saturday. The day of our matches."

"Really that would be good to show Edgar what we got." said Max.

Both Christopher and Max were talking about how this could be good for them if they won their matches until their teacher came in and began class. All day, Max has his mind on the fact that Frankie Edgar is coming to L.A and is gonna be at the UFC Gym to watch the fights. What made Max happier was that he was around the same weight as Edgar at 147 pounds and if he did good, he could ask Edgar to train him and maybe one day, face him for the title, but a guy could dream. Max decide to make his dream come true but for that he needs to train longer at the gym.

School ended and Max stayed after school for a while to wait for Christopher and since he's taking forever, so Max just got his stuff and headed to the gym. Max got to the gym, texted Christopher saying he was at the Gym because he was taking forever, and went to put on the same ring gear he had on yesterday and went to the punching bag and had to wait to spar with someone random to prepare himself for his #1 ranked match. Max got to the ring and put on the helmet to face a guy he faced before named Michael Stevens. Both guys were fighting really good up to the fifth round and Max is having a hard time getting around this guy, but this never stopped Max from quitting now.

Max went for a right hook, but Michael countered into a crossarm breaker. Max tried hard to get out of it, but one, he is worn out and second, the C.A.B is on tight and Max had no choice but to tap out. Michael left the ring and Max just sat on the ground thinking.

 _'I need to get stronger. I'll tell Dad that I stayed after school to redo my test and that way I can get more training in.'_

Max went back into the changing room and texted his father that he has stayed after school and will now be heading to the Gym. Max went back to the training room and started lifting weights until it got around 6pm. Max went back home all sore and when he entered his house, he finds out that no one is home and started to look around to make sure. Max got upstairs and on his door, there was a note saying that his parents went out to dinner. Max put his stuff in his room and went to take a shower.

He changed into his sleep wear, which is consist of a White T-Shirt, Grey sweats and Black socks and he decided to go downstairs to prepare himself for some food. Max just made a sandwich and headed to the living room to watch some T.V knowing that he can't do much during the night. After finishing his sandwich, Max got a text from Christopher saying that Max should come back to the gym because they are gonna be open until 10pm for tonight and the gym will be closed Friday night to do some refurbishing to the gym like replacing any equipment that needs to be replaced and change the mat of the ring.

Max thought of it and he liked the idea, mostly to get stronger so he can win his #1 ranked match this Saturday and will show what he gots against the L.A.H Champion Steve "Crash" Tyler. Max texted Christopher that he will be at the gym soon, he just needs to get his stuff. Max turned off everything and ran upstairs to his room, but he realized that his parents won't allow him to stay at the gym until 10pm. Max thought and decided to lie to his parents that he will be spending the night at Christopher's house to study for another test in the morning, but really he would go straight to the gym and then go to sleep at his house afterwards.

Max packed some clothes for tomorrow, got his boxing gear, he texted his parents and headed out to the gym. Both Max and Christopher practice until it was closing time at the gym and both headed back to Christopher's house and afterwards went straight to bed.

Both teens got up, took a shower, and left for school and the worse thing about today is that they didn't study for their test that will happen during 7th period. The whole day, Max would stay focused on his classes and then he would head to the library during lunch to study. Max got to the library to study and he would have to study fast, but Max had a hard time remembering the materials and just decided to wing it and go outside to skateboard until lunch was over. Max got to his 7th period class and he was just sitting there all stumped and he tried to remember what he studied, but nothing. Max managed to finish his test and left because he was the last person to turn in the quiz and it took him the rest of the class period and a little bit of after school time to finish it.

Max knew he did something bad and he would be grounded for failing another test, but he didn't focus on that and just decided to head to the skate park since the gym is closed due to some refurbishing to the gym. Max stayed at the skate park for an hour and then headed home to relax until his match tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

It's 8:00am and Max woke up very happy knowing that he didn't have to do anything today except do a few warm-up exercises before his match. Max's #1 ranked match would be happening at 11:30am, the second to last match for today. Max changed out of his sleep wear and put on a black sleeveless shirt with white words saying "Maximum Power" on the front, black and grey shorts, black ankle wraps, and blue van shoes. After Max put on his gear, he headed downstairs for some breakfast.

Max got downstairs to see his Mom making breakfast. Max grabbed his plate from the table and went to the counter to grab his food that's already made. Max grabbed some pancakes, sausage, and eggs and went back to his seat and started eating.

"So Max. Are you ready for your match today?" said Angie.

"Yeah. I'm ready, but I hope I do good in my match."

"You will do good. The only thing you need to do is keep your head clear and only focus on the match when you are in it."

"Thanks. Where's Dad?" said Max, while looking around the room.

"Oh your Dad went to go get you a Gatorade."

"Ok because I want him to help me out in my warm-up drills before my match."

"Well until he gets here, you just need to finish your breakfast."

Max went back to eating his breakfast. When he finished, he put his dishes in the sink and went outside to do his daily exercise before his Dad comes home.

2 hours later, the whole family left early to see how everyone is doing in their matches. Max mostly wanted to go early to support his friend, Christopher in his match and wants to get warmed up again. The family got there and Max went to the changing room to see his friend, Christopher and wish him good luck. Christopher went to the ring because his match was up next and Max went to sit with his family until his match comes up.

The match that Christopher had was good and when it got to the 2nd round, Christopher won his match by K.O. Christopher went to the dressing room and Max followed, mostly because he needed the trainer to tape his arms up before his match and he wanted to see if his friend was ok. During the match, Christopher got kicked in his left knee and he was hobbling. Max got to the back and went to the trainer's room and when he got to the trainer's room, he saw his friend on the bed, holding his knee.

"Hey Chris. Are you alright?"

"Yeah just a little tweak in my knee, but nothing to worry about. Your match is next; so do you need to wrap?"

"Yeah I guess. Can you help me?"

"Sure. Give me the tape."

Max gave the black tape to his friend and he wrapped up part of his arm and his wrist. The owner came into the trainer's room and told Max to go to the ring because his match was next and Max did as he was told. Max got to the ring, took his shirt off and waited for his opponent to come. Max's opponents name is Alec Torres and he went for the belt last time, but lost by submitting.

Max's opponent came to the ring and both competitor's touched gloves, went to their corner, put on the mouthguard, and the match started. The 1st round went pretty good with both fighters taking even amounts of blows to each other, but Max is getting tired fast. The 2nd round started and the match was just as good as the last round, but this time Max was getting hit around a lot more. Max turned around, facing the crowd and when he turned back to face his opponent, he got punch in the face pretty bad and almost went down, but he managed to grab the ropes to keep himself up long enough for the ref to let Max get a breather.

 _'I'm not doing so good. This guy is pretty good. Think Max, what do you have to do to beat this guy?"_ thought Max.

Max go up and went back into his stance. Alec walked up to Max and started hitting again, but Max blocked them all. Max was still trying to figure out what to do next besides blocking. Max ducked and did a right cross to Alec's face and Alec stepped back little.

 _'_ _That's how I'm gonna get this guy down.'_

Max ran towards Alec and superman punch Alec directly in the face. Afterwards, Max ran behind and did a sleeper hold on Alec. 30secs later, Alec fell to his knees and his eyes rolled in the back of his head and then his eyes shut. The ref saw it and checked on Alec, but he called for the bell and Max won. The bell rang and Max let go and was so happy that he won after going through so much in a short time.

The audience cheered and Christopher hobbled to the ring and congratulate Max on his win. Both guys exited the ring and went to the locker room to relax until the final match starts. Both were talking in the locker room and then, the Champ entered the room.

"Nice win their Max, but not good enough. When you decide to actually fight instead of just flailing your arms around then I'll be waiting, but then I still won't have any problems when I defend my title." said Steve.

"What's up with you. Come on man, it's a great afternoon and soon you will put that title on the line and finally lose that title to this guy and new #1 contender, Max." replied Christopher.

"I don't think I'm gonna lose this title anytime soon. I've had this title since last year and no one has come close to winning this title from me. But there is one good thing about this and that is, I get to face someone different."

"What do you mean by that?" replied Max.

"Don't get your hopes up because it doesn't mean anything. See you later loser." said Steve as he left the locker room.

"What a jerk."

"Who cares about him. Soon that title will come off his waist and be around mine."

"Well it will be soon because I heard that he will defend the title against you on Monday and the manager of the gym has hired someone to record the match and post it on the website." Said Christopher.

"Good to know, but it's happening too fast. I just won."

"Well are you hurt?"

"No just a little dazed, but that's it."

"Well then you have nothing to worry about. Just rest tomorrow and you can be rest up enough to fight him on Monday."

"I guess so."

"Let's go and sit down, the smell is starting to get to me."

"Alright."

Both guys walked out of the locker room and went to sit with their families and finish watching the event.

* * *

Review


End file.
